


The One Where Chandler Proposes

by avgardner1



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Candle light dinner, Canon Gay Relationship, Chandler Loves Joey, Chandler and Joey, Chandler has relationship issues, Commitment, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Screwed, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual marriage, Feelings, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Husbands, Future Marriage, Gay, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt Joey, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Joey loves Chandler, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Partner Betrayal, Post-Break Up, Relationship Problems, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scared Chandler, Smoking, True Love, Trust Issues, betrayed, commitment issues, confused feelings, husband, kiss, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgardner1/pseuds/avgardner1
Summary: Chandler plans to propose to Joey since they started dating again, and reflects on a brutual argument that drove them apart.





	The One Where Chandler Proposes

Chandler is pacing the floor freaking out, playing with his pockets. He didn't know how to approach the topic to his friends because it's a huge step in his relationship. Proposing. Chandler knew he was tempted to have a cigarette to calm himself down, but only bad things would come out of it. It's bad for his health, getting addicted again, and Joey would kill him and they'd get into a huge fight. Chandler sighs because he hates fighting with him and it's never worth it. 

The last time they fought, it got blown way out of proportion. It gave Chandler the shivers just thinking about it. It started about Joey finding out that he was sneaking around behind his back smoking, then it turned into a larger fight with more stuff added onto it, which almost broke them up for good.

Flashback

Chandler is walking back from his long day at work. He was all stressed out and just about had enough with his job. Chandler really wanted to quit and have the ‘fear’ but he just couldn't bring himself to go through with it. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette and lit it. Chandler inhaled and exhaled feeling better. 

Chandler didn't like lying to Joey about why he's late coming home every day this week, and it killed him. But, he needed to calm down and thought that Joey wouldn't understand his situation because he doesn't have a solid job.

Chandler stood off to the side of the sidewalk and puffed another smoke. He saw a sandwich stand a few feet from him and chuckled knowing Joey loves this place, and how many times he begged him to stop in for a bite to eat.

It was too dark for him to see, but Joey was in the line up waiting to order. Joey was looking up at the menu trying to decide what to have, and once he did, he took a glance around the neighborhood. It was so peaceful and nice. 

Joey then turned and saw someone smoking a cigarette. He made a disgusted face and plugged his nose. The smoke smelled so bad and it was terrible to watch anyone consume those chemicals into their bodies. 

A road lamp switched on when a car parked on the side of the road. Joey glanced at the person again and shook his head because the man looked a lot like Chandler. Almost too much like him. Joey nervously chuckled trying to get that thought out of his head, it couldn't be Chandler. He quit smoking, and promised never to start again. Joey remembered Chandler’s exact words, “I mean it Joe, I won't start smoking cigarettes as long as I live. You mean too much to me and I can't risk jeopardizing our relationship. So, I'll do it for my health, and because I love you.” 

Joey smiled remembering those words while standing in the lineup. He trusted him, and knew he wouldn't do anything that would ruin what they had. Joey knew that Chandler loved him too much to start smoking or do anything. 

But a sidewalk lamp turned on and Joey looked over and gasped full of emotion, mostly anger, sadness and very hurt. It was Chandler smoking. Why would he do this to him? Joey didn't care about the sandwich anymore and got out of the lineup and walked near Chandler and groaned at him with his arms crossed.

Chandler turns around and almost fainted in shock. Joey caught him smoking. In public. He didn't even know how to react or what to say.

“J-Joey--” Chandler stammered still stunned at he's been caught. “I um--” Chandler threw his cigarette on the pavement and stepped on it. “It's not what it looks like--”

Joey didn't want to hear anything Chandler had to say, he was too hurt. Joey shook his head disapprovingly at him and stormed off trying to fight back his tears. 

“Joey!” Chandler called as he ran after him. 

Joey continued to ignore him as they went back up into their apartment. Joey tried to slam the door on Chandler, but he was able to squeeze himself inside the door before it slammed hard behind them.

“Joey, come on!” Chandler tried feeling incredibly guilty. “Please, I'm sorry!”

“Urgh, I can't even look at you right now!” Joey shot back pacing the floor feeling like his heart was shattered in a million pieces. How could Chandler do this to him, after he promised and wouldn't do anything to break his trust in him. 

Meanwhile:

Monica and Rachel heard the slam from their kitchen and looked at each other alarmed.  
“What happened?” Rachel asked concerned. 

“I don't know,” Monica replied opening the door and heard Joey's voice being raised. Monica looked at Rachel scared. “Should we do something?”

Rachel shook her head and answered quietly,  
“No, we can't. It'll be wrong to intervene in their relationship problems.” 

Monica sighs and nods her head as Ross walks up the stairs and greets the girls,  
“Hey!” Ross started but noticed that the girls aren't paying attention and listening in through Joey and Chandler’s door. “What's going on?”

“Chandler and Joey are having a fight,” Rachel whispered to Ross who looks shocked and ran over to the door.

“What, I thought everything was settled!” Ross added putting his ear close to the door as the girls sighed. 

Meanwhile:

Chandler is trying to apologize but Joey wouldn't hear it and tried to push him out the door but Chandler wouldn't budge. 

“Just get away from me!” Joey argued at Chandler who tried so hard to keep himself together. 

“I made a mistake,” Chandler tried but Joey just glared and put his hands on his hips. “I never meant for you to find out this way!” 

“A MISTAKE?!” Joey yelled back feeling so hurt that he didn't know what to think. “What were you trying to put them in, your pocket?! Chandler, you are smoking, AGAIN!” 

Meanwhile:

Ross, Rachel and Monica gasp in shock and walked away from the door. 

“Oh no,” Monica finally said recovering from her state of shock. 

“Oh my god!” Rachel added in removing her hand away from her mouth. “That's what this is about…”

Ross sighs,  
“I guess Chandler was stressed at work and decided to smoke and--”

Monica and Rachel look at Ross and gasp. Rachel grabbed her sweater and started smacking Ross with it.

“You knew that Chandler started smoking again and you didn't have the common courtesy to tell us?!” Rachel said quietly so she knew that the boys couldn't bear her. 

“Ow, quit it will you!” Ross said grabbing Rachel’s sweater and glared at her. “Chandler made me promise not to tell anyone!”

“And yet you knew that it put their relationship on the line?!” Monica shot back angry as well as Rachel. 

“What, Chandler's my best friend.. and well he threatened me into it,” Ross said as Rachel and Monica sighed knowing there's no more point in arguing with him so they continued to listen in on the fight.

Meanwhile: 

“You know what, I want you to leave!” Joey argued and tried to open the door but Chandler jumped in front of him and refused. Joey backed up and pointed at the door. “Get out, I can't stand the sight of you and that box of DEATH!” 

“No, I want to stay, I want to talk about this!” Chandler tried feeling incredibly guilty. 

“Fine, have it your way, you want to talk about it, whatever!” Joey shot back slamming his hand on the kitchen counter. “Were you planning on telling me?!”

“What?” Chandler stammered getting a little freaked out.  
“That you started smoking. Were you ever going to tell me?” Joey asked through gritted teeth. 

“Um… uh…”

Meanwhile: 

“Yes, absolutely!” Ross chimed in listening in on the conversation on the other side of the door.

“Yes!” Rachel added in.

“Definitely!” Monica finished.

Meanwhile: 

“I, I uh, I--” Chandler stammered still trying to figure out how to tell Joey that he might not have told him. “I was… eventually--”

“In what, a year?!” Joey argued back hitting Chandler with a newspaper. Chandler was trying to defend himself as Joey hit him hard.

“I'm sorry, alright!” Chandler said running away from Joey who eventually calmed down and took a breath. “I'm so sorry! I was disgusted with myself! I wanted to tell you, but--”

“You chickened out?!” Joey snapped back extremely upset. “Chandler, we can't keep having this same conversation over and over! You know how I feel about cigarettes!” 

“Yes I do, and I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner.. I wanted to tell you a million times in the past few weeks--”

“Yeah you should have!” Joey argued at Chandler. “And another thing…” Then he realized something. “Woah, Woah, Woah! When did you start smoking?”

“Um, well, uh, you see that's kind of hard to explain--” Chandler tried as he was thinking of a way to tell Joey. Joey formed fists and crunched the newspaper in his hand. 

“Oh my god… you started weeks ago!” Joey yelled. “You lied and snuck around behind my back for weeks! You backstabber!” 

Joey started smacking Chandler with the newspaper again even harder until Chandler finally grabbed it from him and ran off. 

“Will you calm down!” Chandler replied trying not to lose his temper. “I didn't care at all for those cigarettes I smoked! What is the big deal?!”

“That you risked jeopardizing our relationship!” Joey argued throwing a pillow at him from the couch. 

“Look, I was stressed at work and I'd didn't think you'd understand because you don't really have a solid job,” Chandler admits by rambling quickly. 

There was a moment of silence between the two as Joey stared at him in anger.

“You didn't think I'd help you through your issues?” Joey asked furious. “We are in a relationship, Chandler! Don't you know what that means?”

“Yes I do, and I love you so much,” Chandler said as he tried to touch Joey but he backed up. “Joe, please.. you have every right to be angry.. and there's no excuse for smoking--”

“It's not just about the smoking, Chandler, you don't get it don't you?” Joey asked calming down from his heated rage towards Chandler. “It's about the lies you told! Sneaking around behind by back!” Joey points at Chandler full of mixed emotions. “And to think that I trusted you!”

“I wanted to quit smoking as soon as I started, Joe!” Chandler tried but Joey shook his head disapprovingly, again crossing his arms. “Believe me, I just didn't want to hurt you, so I made sure no one else told you before me!” 

“Oh isn't that such a turn on?” Joey replied sarcastically as Chandler rolled his eyes. “I think I'm falling in love with you all over again.” 

Joey shoved past Chandler and sat on a kitchen stool facing away from him. Chandler walked to Joey but he faced away from him.  
“I did a terrible, terrible, stupid thing, ok?” Chandler said trying not to cry but Joey beat him to it. “I love you, Joe. I should've have made you lose trust in me, and lied--”

“And snuck around,” Joey added in annoyed, but refused to look at Chandler. 

“Right, I wish I could take all of it back but I can't,” Chandler continued. “Please, even if you did anything to me, I would still want to be with you… because it's you…”

Meanwhile:

Ross, Rachel and Monica all announced, “Aww” but in sadness and worried about whether or not they are going to work past this.

Meanwhile: 

Joey is sitting in the recliner staring off into space full of heartbreak and mixed emotions. He didn't even know what to think or what to do anymore. Chandler walked over to him and sat in the other recliner and faced him.

“What, now you aren't even speaking to me?” Chandler asked as Joey remained silent.

“Look, Joey, I was out of my mind, ok?” Chandler tried again. Joey still remained silent and glanced at him for a moment. “I'm sorry. I really, truly am. I know we had issues with all this ‘stuff in the past… but I'm ready to work on it if you are..”

“You always say that, when we first started dating you buried yourself in your work like I didn't matter,” Joey added trying not to cry as well as Chandler. “You were always extremely tense whenever I spoke to another woman, or man, for that matter. What the hell were you thinking? That I'd hook up with them?”

“I-I don't know,” Chandler stammered feeling even more guilty. “I have commitment issues, you know that. I thought you understood.”

“Yes, I did, in the beginning,” Joey said harshly sitting up on the recliner. “But we've been going out for nearly a year! I thought by then you'd get over your relationship - commitment crap!” 

“Look, Joe, please..” Chandler said as Joey rolled his eyes and sighed. “You know I'm never gonna change… I've always been like this.. with everyone I've ever been with. But, you're different… you are the reason I'm not running away.” 

“Oh please, Chandler,” Joey argued back standing up. “You think sweet talking me is going to get you out of all this crap you put me through? You keep causing us to take breaks like Ross and Rachel!”

Meanwhile:

“Hey!” Rachel said removing her ear from the door. 

“Too far, Tribbiani!” Ross started but Monica interrupted them by giving them a warning look.

“Yeah ok,” They said at the same time and continued listening.

Meanwhile: 

“Ok, now we are in another tough spot again, how do you want to handle this?” Chandler asked annoyed. “What do you want to do? Fight for us, or do you want to break up?”

Joey just stood there silently trying to clear his head and think straight but nothing was working.

“I just don't want us to throw away something that we both know is so damn amazing,” Chandler admits holding Joey's arms as he wiggled out of them. “I love you so much.”

Chandler held him and kissed him slightly and Joey doesn't jerk away from him for the moment. Chandler hugs him tight and held him for several minutes. Joey doesn't put his arms around him, in fact, he pushes Chandler off him.

“I really think you should go,” Joey said in tears. “You can't expect me to forgive you, at least not now.”

“What?” Chandler asked stunned.

“I think you should go live with Phoebe or someone, at least for now,” Joey said again, but not in anger for fury. It was sadness.

“Joey, please, don't do this,” Chandler said holding his shoulders. “You said that we will always find a way to forgive each other and start over.”

“What the hell did I know?” Joey replied with tears in his eyes.

“Look, there's gotta be a way we can work past all these problems, I just don't want to lose you,” Chandler said and for the first time he was forming tears. “I can't imagine my life without you. Please.”

“No, I can't forgive you, not this time, at least not now,” Joey said as Chandler was holding his hands tightly. “I used to think of us as the couple that wouldn't ever hurt each other over and over again… ever.” Joey buries his hands in his face and groaned. “God, now I can't stop thinking of all the times we hurt each other and now… I'm not sure if we can fix this again. It doesn't matter what you say or what you do… you smoking again has jeopardized us.”

“So, what, this is it?” Chandler asked holding his arms and let out a few tears for the first time in forever. “You're breaking up with me?”

“I'm sorry,” Joey finally said as he left to his room and shut the door behind him. Chandler stood in the kitchen area and started crying into his hands. 

Meanwhile: 

Ross, Rachel and Monica just stood there trying not to cry in empathy for Chandler and Joey. Ross couldn't help but open the door and they found Chandler crying. They looked at each other and sighed. They walked over to him and they all held him as he cried.

“It's going to be ok sweetie,” Rachel said as she held Chandler on one side and Monica holding the other. 

“I'm sorry,” Ross added putting a hand on Chandler's shoulder. “We all are deeply sorry, Chandler.”

“I can't believe it,” Chandler managed to say still crying.

“I know honey, I know,” Monica replied rubbing his other arm.

End of Flashback.

Chandler started choking up in sadness just thinking about their fight that almost broke them up for good. Chandler knew he never was so scared about losing Joey so much in his life before. But he smiled knowing they finally drifted back together again and he just wants to make sure he'll never lose him again. He can't afford to lose Joey again. Chandler snapped out of his thoughts when Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Monica walked in through the front door.

“Hey, what's the news?” Rachel asked excitedly. “I'm dying to know!”

“You all promise you won't tell Joey?” Chandler asked. All his friends nodded.

“Come on!” Monica replied in patiently. “What is it?”

Chandler took out the little box in his pocket and they all gasped happily.

“Oh my god, you are going to ask Joey to marry you!” Phoebe said happily as Chandler opened the box and showed everyone. 

“Wow, Chandler, that's beautiful!” Rachel said examining the ring. “Joey's going to love it!”

“There's no way he's going to say no once he sees that ring!” Monica added in excitement. 

“You really think so?” Chandler asked nervously. “I'm kinda nervous he's going to turn me down.”

“Are you kidding, man?” Ross asked happily. “You and Joey are meant to be! Come on man, he loves you.”

“Thanks guys!” Chandler said putting the ring back in his pocket and sighs. “I'm just not so sure how to pop the question, you know? I'm not so romantic.”

“Sure you are, honey,” Phoebe said with a smile. “You don't need to go out of your way to make it special. The proposal has to be from your heart. You know, just tell him how you truly feel, all that jazzy stuff.”

“Just keep it nice and simple,” Rachel also adds in. “Don't over due it. You know, like a homemade dinner. Something like that.”

“And then when the time’s right, just pop the question,” Monica replied smiling. “It'll be fine. Don't overthink it. Joey will appreciate the thought put into it.”

“He wouldn't care how you do it, Chandler, just do what feels right,” Ross finishes.

“Gee, thanks everyone,” Chandler said as they all came in for a group hug. “I think a dinner sounds good. Monica, will you help me prepare a meal?”

“Of course!” Monica said eagerly accepting Chandler's question. 

“Ross, Phoebe, Rachel, can you please decorate the house so it looks nice?” Chandler asked.

“Oh yay, we are all a part of a secret! We never done this in a long time!” Phoebe announces as everyone chuckles and gets started while Joey is at an audition. 

Later that night:

Everyone left the apartment. Chandler borrowed Monica and Rachel’s table for tonight and the whole house was lit with candles. The table was specially decorated and the prepared meals were on plates on the table. Chandler was pacing the floor trying to remain calm. He never felt more scared about doing anything in his life. He took a breath ad the door was being unlocked. Chandler took a deep breath and smiled as Joey opened it. He looked around the room unable to speak. Chandler just smiled him.

“Welcome home,” Chandler said with a smile. 

“Chandler, what's the occasion?” Joey asked completely shocked.

“Nothing, I just thought I'd show my boyfriend how much I appreciate him,” Chandler replied with a larger smile. Joey smiled back and walks over to him. Joey slid his hands around Chandler and kisses him passionately.

“Well, you certainly have,” Joey said breaking the kiss as their foreheads are against each others. “You know… you look very sexy in that tux.”

Chandler couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

“Thank you,” Chandler replied. “You're not bad yourself.”

Joey broke the embrace and glared at him for that sarcastic comment.

“You are lucky that I'm in such a good mood to be annoyed with you,” Joey replied as he sat down at the table. Chandler chuckled and sat down across the table from him.

“Did Monica help you?” Joey asked looking at the prepared meal. 

“What makes you think I had help?” Chandler asked as they began eating. 

“Chandler, everyone knows that you and I couldn't put together a meal without burning it,” Joey responded as Chandler laughed.

“Touchè.”

They eat their meals quietly until Chandler spoke up,

“Hey, how did the audition go?”

“Eh, not so good, I don't think I'm gonna get the part,” Joey responded with a mouth full of food, as Chandler chuckled at his boyfriend’s childlike behavior.

“You're selling yourself too short, Joe,” Chandler responded with a smile. “I think you will. I believe in you. No one acts better than Joey Tribbiani.”

“Aww, you're just saying that,” Joey said blushing hard trying to hide his face.

“No, I'm not,” Chandler replied. “I think you are amazing at acting.”

“Thanks,” Joey said still blushing madly. 

They continued to eat in silence until they were finished their meals. Chandler stood up and grabbed the plated and put them on the counter. Joey stood up as Chandler turned around and kissed him again in desire.

“Wow, what was that…?” Chandler asked out of breath when he broke the kiss. 

“Just my way of saying thank you,” Joey responded holding Chandler's hands. 

“Don't thank me Joe, I wanted to do this,” Chandler said as they walked the living room. Joey just looked around in amazement that Chandler did all this. All the candles and music. 

“I-I just can't believe you did this,” Joey said almost in tears. “When did I ever deserve all this?”

“Joey, you deserve even more than what I can possibly give you,” Chandler replied trying to hold back his tears. He knew that this was the right time to do propose. He dropped down on one knee and showed Joey the box and opened it.

“W-what are you doin’?” Joey asked almost shocked enough to cry. 

“What I should've done a long time ago,” Chandler tried as he almost lost it right in front of him. “Joey, I love you… so much… you make me happier than I ever thought I could be… you give me purpose when I feel I have none… and sometimes I wonder how in the world I deserve someone who loves me as much as you… so if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you that you are the only man for me… and have you feel the same way… Joey Tribbiani, will you marry me?” 

“C-chandler, that was so--” Joey tried to say but he couldn't because he was already choked up in tears. “I-I, I love you too--”

“So?” Chandler asked with a smile still on one knee. “Is that a yes? Because my legs are starting to fall asleep.”

Joey nodded with a huge grin on his face unable to speak because he was too emotional. Chandler smiles one of the biggest smiles in a long time, and slips the ring onto Joey's finger.

“Yes, yes, hell yes,” Joey finally managed to say as Chandler stood up and kissed him in a way he never thought possible. Joey wraps one arm around Chandler's shoulders and another around his back. Chandler had one hand behind his head and another on his back. After that amazing kiss that felt like forever they broke and their foreheads touched and they chuckled in joyful tears. 

“We’re engaged,” Chandler finally said.

“Hell, yeah we are,” Joey finished as everyone ran in because they couldn't keep their excitement inside anymore. 

“So?” They all said simultaneously.

“He said yes,” Chandler said happily as they both held hands.

“We’re engaged!” Joey shouted happily as everyone shrieked and ran over for a group hug.

“This is the least jealous I've ever been!” Rachel added in as everyone chuckled.

“Well, we better leave you two alone, congratulations!” Monica replied with a smile, kissing their cheeks. 

“Congrats, man!” Ross added patting their shoulders with his hand.

Everyone else sent their congratulations and left the apartment leaving them alone.

“Do you want to celebrate?” Chandler asked with a sneaky smile. 

“How so, Mr. Bing?” Joey asked responding to his flirting. “What do you have in mind?”

“Do you want to go into your room,” Chandler said wrapping his arms around him leaning his forehead against his. “You know, for dessert?”

Joey looked at Chandler with so much desire that he lost control of himself,

“Oh let's do it!” Joey replied throwing himself on Chandler and started making out with him as he pushed him into his room. Chandler fell clumsy on his bed as he leaned up and put his hands on his shirt and began unbuttoning it. 

“There's going to be a wedding, you're going to be the groom, 200 people are going to stare at us in clean, fancy tuxedos--” Chandler started as Joey kissed him in mid sentence.

“Oh man, you don't know how much you're turning me on,” Joey said breaking the kiss and throwing himself and Chandler on the bed.


End file.
